wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ludzie bezdomni/Tom drugi/W drodze
Na początku czerwca Judymowa dostała list od męża ze Szwajcarii z żądaniem przyjazdu. Pisał, że zarabia w fabryce więcej niż w Warszawie, że musi dużo wydawać na siebie, gdy się w knajpie stołuje, że mu jadło szwajcarskie ani weź nie służy. Wyliczał potrawy, jak zupę z sera szwajcarskiego, kartoflane sałaty, napoje, jak most, i w podziw wszystkich wprowadził dziwacznością takiego stołu. Judymowa nie miała żadnego wyjścia. Zarobić na dom, dzieci i ciotkę sama nie mogła, lękała się, że ją mąż może opuścić i zginąć gdzieś na kraju świata. Skoro chciał, skoro kazał, żeby przyjeżdżała – nie pozostawało nic innego. Graty sprzedała i uzyskawszy paszport ruszyła w drogę. Ktoś ze znajomych powiedział jej, że przez granice niemieckie zabraniają przewozu sukien materialnych , więc wszystko, co miała lepszego, popruła, okręciła się cała najrozmaitszymi szmatami i tak, z zielonym, drewnianym kuferkiem w ręku odjechała. Na dworcu zebrało się gronko przyjaciół Wiktora. Ciotka łkała... Dzieci były zrazu uszczęśliwione Ona sama, odwykła od bezczynności, drzemała ciągle w wagonie. Kupiła bilet wprost do Wiednia, gdzie miał ją na dworcu czekać jeden towarzysz, gadający po polsku. Judymowa nie umiała ani jednego obcego wyrazu. Ponauczano ją słów: Wasser, Brot, zwei, drei, itd. ale i to jej się splątało w głowie. Przejechała granicę, noc nastała, a tymczasem w wagonie wciąż jeszcze po polsku rozmawiano. Judymowa była dobrej myśli: „Taka ta i zagranica! Przecie się tu doskonale z ludźmi rozmówi... Troszkę jakoś inaczej gadają, ale po naszemu”. Ułożyła przy sobie dzieci, sama się skurczyła Jej nerwy, przywykłe do wiekuistej czujności, skorzystały z chwili. Zapadła w sen, ów sen w wagonie klasy trzeciej, w stan dziwnej półjawy, kiedy czuje się wszelkie łoskoty i drżenia, wie wszystko, a zarazem jest o tysiąc mil... Pociąg leciał w ciemności. Częstokroć w szyby wagonu uderzały światła stacji i po krótkiej chwili ginęły, jakby dokądś uniesione przez świst lokomotywy. Gdy pociąg stawał, słychać było dygotanie dzwonków elektrycznych. Skowyczał w nich jakiś frazes złowieszczy, rozbity na tysiące jednolitych wzdrygnięć... Judymowa czuła to w sennym marzeniu. To na nią zewsząd wiał strach olbrzymiooki, to się przeistaczał w widzenia miłe, w rozmowy z ludźmi bliskimi albo w pospolity, znany, obrzydły widok wnętrza fabryki cygar. Zmysły, przyuczone jak pociągowe bydlęta do zaduchu, łoskotu, .wrzawy i męki, wpływały teraz w jakieś nieznane przestwory. Snuła się w nich słodkawa, tchórzliwie-zwycięska podświadomość o wyższości nad wszystkim, co zostało w Warszawie, co teraz w brudach pracuje. Ona jedzie w świat, w świat, w świat. Do Wiednia... Gdy kiedyś zjawi się w Warszawie, już nie pozwoli ciotce imponować sobie radami, dobrymi na każdy wypadek. Co ciotka wie? Co ciotka może wiedzieć? Była ciotka, na przykład, w takim chociażby Wiedniu? Widziała ciotka świat, Europę? I dostrzega w sennym złudzeniu starą tuż obok siebie. Zbeczane ciotczysko siedzi na kuferku pod oknem. Gdzie to jest, w starym mieszkaniu na Ciepłej czy gdzie indziej? Jakaś stancja na poddaszu czy w suterenie... Kąty izby zalega mrok, wilgoć i smutek. Tylko na jeden policzek ciotki Pelagii i na chudą, zaciśniętą rękę pada z okna blade światło. Stara nic nie mówi i wiadomo, że się nie odezwie. Zaciekła się. Beczała swoim zwyczajem przez całą noc, a teraz już milczy i tylko patrzy spode łba zimnymi oczami. Czasem po jej wargach zamkniętych przewinie się blady, chory, krótki uśmiech. Ale żeby westchnęła... Żeby się choć przemówiła z człowiekiem... Wie ona wszystko– ho! ho... Nic się przed nią nie ukryje. We trzy miesiące po takim dniu wymieni, co było wtedy a wtedy, o której godzinie jakie słowo albo wejrzenie padło. Judymowa czuje jakiś głupi, nieznośny żal. Chciałaby zwrócić się do ciotki, chciałaby ją z wrzaskiem zapytać: „I czegóż ciotka siedzi, u diabła, jak Kopernik na słupie! O co ciotce chodzi? Skradli my co, czy my kogo spalili?” Ale nie to, nie to! Wcale nie to chciała do niej mówić... Na takie słowa miałaby ciotka nie jedną, ale sto odpowiedzi. Tu chodzi o co innego. Przecie musiała wyjechać, musiała iść za mężem, gdzie jej kazał. Niechże ciotka powie, że to źle zrobiła! Tak, dobrze!! Uwolni się raz na zawsze od starej... Tylko to jedno, to jedno... Taki żal! Nie może patrzeć na starą, tak jej już obrzydła, ale zarazem nie może oczu od niej oderwać! Nagle coś ją potrąciło i cisnęło na ścianę. Drzemiąc pochyliła się i wsparła ramieniem o człowieka siedzącego obok niej na ławce. Był to wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna z fajką w zębach. Zmierzył ją złymi oczyma i coś mruknął. Twarz jego była ciemna, duża, nos orli. Wszedł do wagonu, gdy zasnęła. Przy skąpym świetle Judymowa obejrzała ukradkiem tę nową figurę i kilka innych zapełniających przedział. Byli to jacyś nowi ludzie. Widać wsiedli dość dawno, bo zdążyli się pospać. Ktoś z nich głośno chrapał. Naprzeciwko kiwał się jakiś mężczyzna w twardym, okrągłym kapeluszu. Widać było tylko ten kapelusz, gdyż cała głowa zwisła na piersi, a twarz skryła się w postawionym kołnierzu paltota. Kapelusz zniżał się bardziej i cały korpus coraz śmieszniej szedł naprzód. Zdawało się, że lada chwila runie na Karolę śpiącą w rogu przeciwległej ławy. Judymowa chce krzyknąć, ale dziwny lęk dreszczem ją przenika. W kącie spał ktoś inny. Twarz chuda, oparta o ścianę, trzęsła się wraz z nią i z hałasem się tłukła. Z ust śpiącego, roztwartych jak można sobie wyobrazić najszerzej, wydzierało się spazmatyczne chrapanie... Judymowa zlękła się czegoś patrząc na tych ludzi. Wyjrzała oknem i ze zdziwieniem zaczęła dostrzegać okolicę. Krótka wiosenna noc miała się już rozwiać Szary zakres dalekiej płaszczyzny majaczył przed oczyma, a widok ten ścisnął serce tak boleśnie, jakby je dławił. „To już musi być obca ziemia...” – pomyślała sobie Judymowa. Wówczas z wielkim strachem i z jakimś pokornym uszanowaniem rozejrzała się po obliczach ludzi śpiących w wagonie. Pociąg pędził. Okolica stawała się coraz ludniejsza. W szczerym polu czerwieniały fabryki Wszędzie widać było domy, kościoły... Był już dzień zupełny, gdy ukazała się wielka rzeka, szeregi czarnych, zadymionych murów. Wkrótce pociąg stanął. Wszyscy wysiedli z wagonu, więc i Judymowa ruszyła się z miejsca. Dzieci były zaspane, znużone, blade, ona sama chwiała się na nogach. Gdy stanęła wśród szerokiego peronu, zbliżył się do niej jakiś człowiek biednie ubrany i przemówił po polsku: – Zaraz-em was poznał. Judymowa wpatrzyła się w rysy nieznajomego i przypomniała je sobie. Towarzysz zabrał jej rzeczy i kazał im iść ze sobą. Wyszli na miasto i długo maszerowali różnymi ulicami. Wiedeńczyk mówił dużo i chętnie. Był to dobry znajomy Wiktora. Zetknęli się znowu ze sobą tu, we Widniu. Tamten pisał do niego, żeby się zajął żoną, gdy będzie w oznaczonym dniu przejeżdżała. Wyprawi ją dalej. Nie poszedł dziś do fabryki, bo chce festownie zająć się nimi. Są znużeni – ba, ba – tyli świat. Wprost z Warszawy! I cóż ta w tej Warszawie? Miła to jest mieścina, ta Warszawa, nie można powiedzieć, wesołe miasteczko, choć ani się nie umywała do Widnia... Judymowa mówiła półgębkiem. Wstyd jej było nieznajomego. Pragnęła spocząć co prędzej... Zeszli w dzielnicę uboższą, wdrapali się na czwarte piętro wielkiego domu. Wkrótce byli w zwyczajnym, ciasnym, robotniczym mieszkaniu. Przyjaciel Judyma żonaty był z wiedenką, która ani słowa po polsku nie rozumiała. Plotła jednak do dzieci i do Wiktorowej śmieszne jakieś wyrazy, zadawała im tysiące pytań, śmiała się, ocierała oczy... Po śniadaniu zasłano betami szeroką kanapę i Judymowa złożyła na nich swą głowę, ale mimo zmęczenia oka zmrużyć nie mogła. Godzina za godziną upływała jej na rozmyślaniu o tym, jak to jechać dalej. Teraz dopiero pojęła, że jest między obcymi. Towarzysz Judyma, który mówił po polsku, stał się tak dla niej bliski i drogi jakby brat rodzony. Gdy wychodził z pokoju, drżała na samą myśl, że już odszedł i nie wróci. Pod wieczór musieli wyruszyć na dworzec. Opiekun ulokował ich w wielkim furgonie przewozowym jak śledzie w beczce i odstawił na Westbahn. Tam kupił Judymowej bilety do samego Winterturu w Szwajcarii, a gdy wyczekiwali na drugi dzwonek – prędko ją uczył rozmaitych słów niemieckich. Przede wszystkim kazał jej spamiętać dwa: umsteigen i Amstetten. Wlepiał w nią swe wyłupiaste, blade oczy i poruszając grdyką szyi, gadał: – Amstetten – to jest stacja, gdzie będziecie przesiadali na Zug, co rznie do Salzburga – a umsteigen – to znaczy przesiadać. Pytajcie się c i ę g i e m konduktora: Amstetten? Amstetten? Jak powie, że tak, albo kiwnie głową, wtedy przesiadać na Zug do Salzburga – umsteigen! Rozumiecie? – Rozumiem... – szeptała Judymowa drżąc ze strachu. Uczył ją prócz tego kilkunastu niezbędnych wyrazów, gdy wtem uderzył drugi dzwonek. Tłok ludzki walił się we drzwi i do wagonów. Towarzysz Kincel znalazł dogodne miejsce i zdobył je dla swych protegowanych nie bez trudu. Przy okazji stoczył kłótnię z jakimś grubasem, który na tę właśnie ławkę usiłował się wpakować. Judymowa nie rozumiała, rzecz prosta, o co chodzi, ale z tonu mowy wnosiła, że ma się na awanturę. Zaczęła tedy prosić swego przewodnika, żeby dał spokój, gdyż bała się teraz wszystkiego. Towarzysz Kincel udobruchał się. Dzieci ulokował, pakunki złożył na górnej ławce i ciągle jeszcze uczył Judymową. Ale oto trzeci dzwonek rozległ się jakby krótki zły krzyk i towarzysz zgasł w wąskich drzwiach przedziału. Wagon był pełen ludzi. Panował gwar... Judymową ogarnęła rozpacz, gdy wsłuchując się z całej siły w tę mowę nie chwytała ani jednego zrozumiałego dźwięku. – Amstetten, umsteigen, Amstetten, umsteigen... szeptał głos towarzysza, choć jego samego już dawno nie było. Pociąg wolno ruszył się z miejsca: Ogniste, białe latarnie co pewien czas przyskakiwały z zewnątrz do okien wagonu na podobieństwo jakichś pysków pałających, które zdawały się ścigać to ruchome gniazdo ludzkie Błysła ostatnia – i pociąg runął w ciemność, jakby się urwał i odleciał od światła. Dzieci były rozkapryszone. Karola beczała na głos, Franek sprzeczał się o jakieś głupstwo: Judymowa była wprost rozszarpana w sobie. Dusił ją brak punktu oparcia. Była w tym strasznym kręgu czucia, kiedy człowiek niepanuje nad sobą, kiedy w nim coś się rozrywa, wybucha jak ładunek prochu i kiedy jego ciałem ślepy czyn rzuca jak chce. Czuła duszność w gardle i zamęt, zamęt. Siedziała cicho na ławce; ale nie była pewna, czy za chwilę me porwie się, nie roztworzy, drzwi i nie uciecze wraz z tym pociągiem dokądś naprzód, w głuchą, straszliwą, w bezbrzeżną ciemność Nie umiałaby powiedzieć, jak to długo trwało. Nagle drzwi się otwarły i prosto w oczy zaświeciła jej latarnia konduktora. Judymowa wydobyła swe bilety i podała je urzędnikowi Ten je obejrzał starannie, przeciął i oddając, monotonnym głosem wymówił: – Amstetten, umsteigen... Słowa te w uchu Judymowej zabrzmiały jak najczulsze pocieszenie. Może Bóg da, że będzie rozumiała wszystko tak samo jak te wyrazy. Chwała Panu Bogu Najwyższemu..: Niech będzie imię Jego błogosławione... Blask latarki konduktora zgasł we drzwiach. Wagon zaległa półciemność. Panował jeszcze gwar rozmów, z przeciwnego kąta wybuchały co chwila śmiechy i wrzaski jakichś bab obrzydliwych, ale już to wszystko nie było takie bolesne. Pociąg huczy, huczy... A gdy się dobrze wsłuchać, to można uchwycić słowa, nie-słowa, które spod jego kół płyną. Ach, nie, nie słowa... To jest jak ta odmiana, którą śpiew robi z człowiekiem. Sam niewiadomy grot muzyki, który na wzór żądła zostawiają w duszy człowieczej głębokie, święte tony. To jest sama sprawa i skutek melodii, do której najeżą wyrazy „Gorzkich żalów” rozlegające się pod sklepieniem wielkiej głębiny kościoła Świętojańskiego: Zasłona się potargała, Ziemia drży, łamie się skała... Pieśń ta unosi człowieka, bierze go od obecnych, przeszłych i przyszłych męczarni żywota, wydziera z kleszczów wszelkiej niedoli, usuwa bez bólu od męża, od pamięci rodziców, od miłowania i nienawidzenia, nawet od Franka i od Karoli. Wszystko obce, zimne, cudze. Tam gdzieś daleko, daleko ciągnie ze sobą na święte pole jasną murawą zasłane. Perliste rosy na kwiatach stoją. Komu te białe wody obmyją bose, skrwawione nogi, ten znowu staje się człowiekiem, samym sobą, całą, samotną, swobodną duszą. Łzy łagodne płyną do serca jako cudotwórcze lekarstwo, które ogień każdej rany uśmierza. Chłodny pokój czy może wiatr pachnący owiewa znękane czoło. Czasami jeszcze schyla się rozpacz... Czasami trwoga śmiertelna tak oczy zaostrzy, że widzą tuż obok siebie jakieś przerażające widma nieszczęścia, ale to wszystko z wolna zacicha, zacicha... Począł szemrać cichy deszcz. Zaludnienie wagonu zmieniało się. Wchodzili ludzie prości, chłopi w krótkich spencerach, z fajkami w zębach, jechali dwie, trzy stacje i wysiadali ustępując miejsca innym gromadkom. Powietrze było straszne, tak straszne, że mała Karola dostała mdłości. Gdy się nieco uciszyła i zasnęła, Judymowa siadła obok niej w rogu i przespała okrzyki „Amstetten!” rozlegające się za oknem. Większość jej towarzyszów podróży wysiadła, weszli znowu całkiem inni, a ona o tym wszystkim nie wiedziała wcale. Gdy się ocknęła, był już dzień. Wagon był prawie pusty. Z okien widać było kraj pagórkowaty i dziwnie zielony. Śliczne łąki ciągnęły się tam między wzgórzami. Przed południem wagon stanął i wszyscy pasażerowie wysiedli. „To musi być przecie Amstetten...” – pomyślała Judymowa. Ściągnęła swoje tobołki z góry, zebrała je i wysiadła. Drżąc przeczytała na dworcu stacyjnym inną nazwę. Wtedy ją znowu opanowała wielka bojaźń: czy aby nie stało się co złego?... Była to niewielka stacyjka. Pociąg, którym przyjechała, zwekslowano na drugą linię, odczepiono lokomotywę. Stał pusty jak wóz bez koni. Podróżni rozeszli się, nawet tragarze znikli z peronu. Judymowa nie wiedziała, co ma robić. Stała obok swych rzeczy, z przestrachem rozglądając się dokoła. Zdawało jej się, że w tym oczekiwaniu na coś niewiadomego upłynęły godziny... Nareszcie z biura stacji wyszedł urzędnik kolejowy, zbliżył się i o coś zapytał po niemiecku. Nie zrozumiała oczywiście nic a nic. Po długiej chwili zdołała wydobyć z gardzieli bojaźliwie pytający dźwięk: – Amstetten? Kolejarz spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem, zadał znowu jedno, drugie pytanie, a gdy nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, usunął się. Wrócił po chwili i znowu rzucał jakieś wyrazy. Widząc, że nic nie rozumie, wziął ją za rękę, wyprowadził z peronu na dziedziniec i wskazał gestem miasto leżące w dali. Wtedy zrozumiała, że z nią coś złego się dzieje. Wydobyła z kieszeni bilet i pokazała urzędnikowi. On przeczytał to, co tam stało, wytrzeszczył na nią oczy, wzruszył kilkakroć ramionami, oddał jej bilet i znowu, jak tylko mógł najwyraźniej, gadał wywijając rękami. Wreszcie mruknął coś ostro, chrapliwie i poszedł. Czekała na tym samym miejscu w nadziei, że może wróci i jakoś nią pokieruje, ale daremnie. Już się więcej nie ukazał. Tymczasem zaczęły na dziedziniec wjeżdżać wozy frachtowe, dorożki, karety. Gdy chciała znowu wyjść na peron, zastąpił jej drogę portier i, nagadawszy się do syta, odprowadził z powrotem na dworzec. Był upał. Dzieci głodne, spragnione kwiliły. Chora Karola chwiała się i skarżyła na ból głowy. Trzeba było dostać gdzie trochę herbaty, gdyż dziecko płacząc o nią prosiło. Judymowa powlokła się w stronę miasta dźwigając rzeczy w rękach i na plecach. Szła szosą pustą, zalaną słońcem, po której wśród tumanów kurzu waliły ogromne fury. Była udręczona, bez sił i prawie bez duszy. Nie zdziwiłaby się wcale, gdyby ją kto zrzucił z drogi do rowu i kopał nogami. Oczy jej widziały ciągnące bryki, domy w oddali, zarysy wysokich wież, kominów fabrycznych, ale prócz tego chłonęły w siebie co chwila jakieś niebywałe rzeczy. Zdawało się, że wygięty parkan, obielony wapnem coś tu innego ma do czynienia. Z ogrodu zasadzonego burakami coś biegło, coś niewidzialne, a tak straszne tak obmierzłe. Dojrzała to w oparze drżącym nad ziemią. Uczuła jego straszne oczy w piersiach swych w stawach, w sercu, w korzeniach włosów, w palcach zdrętwiałych... To Zły tam szedł zza parkanu, na giętkich nogach, w ziemię wrośniętych. Śmiechem się dławił... Rozszerzał się, trząsł, wydłużał, miętosił. Miał ręce tak długie i oczy, oczy, co gryzą jak psia paszczęka... – Zbawicielu, Zbawicielu miłosierny... Obcierała rękami pot z twarzy i tarła oczy, żeby zegnać widmo, ale nie mogła się uwolnić. Strach ją oplątywał jak sieć szeroka, którą dokoła niej ktoś okręca, okręca, okręca. I ten szept cichy, ten szept znany, pamiętny jeszcze z dzieciństwa... Franek szedł przodem i wnet wziął się do zabawy. Zbierał kamienie i frygał do ogrodów. Cisnął tak raz, drugi, trzeci. Za czwartym razem gdzieś daleko brzękła stłuczona szyba. Judymowa usłyszała ten dźwięk, pojęła, że to Franek stłukł szybę, i z nagła uczuła do tego chłopca straszną niechęć. Tak sobie to pomyślała: „Wezmę tego psa i uduszę! Jeszcze mię tu zaczną tyrpać o szybę. Tylko patrzeć, jak się zlecą...” Szła drogą i dzikim wzrokiem patrzyła na głowę Franka, który, wygwizdując, z rękoma w kieszeniach rozglądał się po okolicy. Co chwila zmuszona była wstrzymywać się, opierać swe pakunki o pryzmy tłuczonego kamienia albo je składać na ziemi Pot zalewał jej ciało, każdy szew wrzynał się w skórę. Ociężałe i jakby rozdęte nogi zdawały się krwią broczyć. Mała Karola wlokła się obok matki i nie sprawiała na niej wrażenia idącego dziecka, istoty drogiej i lubej, lecz jakby wiadra wody, pod którego ciężarem ramię drętwieje. Tak przypełzli do mostu nad szeroką wyrwą, w której głębi toczyła się jasnoniebieska woda. Na moście panował hałas. Każde uderzenie koła, każde stąpnięcie nogi końskiej wywoływało huk długo nie milknący. U wejścia na most Judymowa siadła w zupełnym omdleniu. Spoglądała na miasto jaśniejące w słońcu z drugiej strony rzeki... Czuła w sobie przez małą chwilę myśli jakieś czyste i spokojne. Zdawały się radzić jej, żeby szła ku jasnej łące, namawiać ją mądrymi słowy. Ale już łąki tej nie mogła zobaczyć w sercu swoim. Uderzyła w nią rozpacz jak wicher halny. – Po cóż ja tam idę? – pytała samej siebie z łkaniem wewnętrznym, co zdawało się wydzierać z niej wnętrzności. – Przecie to nie jest ani Wintertur, ani Amstetten... Co to może być za miasto! – wołała głośno, patrząc w nie wyschłymi oczami. Siedziała tam głupia i bezsilna, jak plewa prześladowana od wiatru. Dzieci zeszły z chodnika i bawiły się rzucaniem kamieni w głąb wąwozu. Mogły były pozlatywać w przepaść, a nie byłaby tego dostrzegła. Z tego odrętwienia zbudził ją głos jakiś. Stał nad nią wysoki policjant w mundurze i kasku i gadał coś, wskazując oczyma rzeczy i dzieci. Spojrzała mu przelotnie w oczy i głośno rzekła po polsku: – A szczekaj, psie, choć i cały dzień! Wszystko mi jedno. Żołnierz powtórzył swoje głośniej. Judymowa rzekła ze złością: – Jak się to miasto nazywa? Niemiec wytrzeszczył oczy i znowu coś zaczął mówić. Gdy mu nie odpowiadała i nie zwracała uwagi, chwycił w rękę tobół i wskazał jej gestem, żeby go zabierała na plecy. Tchnęła nie tylko najszczerszą chęcią, ale wprost porywem fizycznym, żeby mu plunąć w ślepie, i tylko siłą wstrzymała się od tego. Szła kilkadziesiąt kroków na pawrót, zupełnie martwa. Zimne zdrętwienie wolno kształtowało się w jakiś plan mętny. Nie miała siły rozumieć tego. Resztkami myśli chwytała to błędne, zaskórne chcenie, żeby tylko wiedzieć, co to jest, i zaraz wykonać... Policjanta już nie było.. Więc znowu wsparła tobół o żelazną barierę i tak stała na miejscu, ślepy wzrok tocząc naokół. Czuła już tylko, że ciężar tłomoka parzy ją w plecy, i owo zachcenie zdradliwe, dające nadzieję spokoju. Stała tam bardzo długo, jakby żelaznymi mutrami przyśrubowana do żwiru chodnika i do bariery. Środkiem ulicy po okrągłych kamieniach toczyły się w stronę dworca kolejowego omnibusy i powozy. Nagle wzrok Judymowej zatrzymał się na jednej parokonnej dorożce i osobach w niej siedzących. Byli to młodzi i piękni państwo, ubrani wykwintnie. Dama w skromnym słomkowym kapelusiku zasłaniała jasną parasolką młodego człowieka. Obydwoje śmiali się czegoś i rzucali wokoło siebie szczęśliwe, rozbawione spojrzenia. Judymowa drgnęła, jakby ją kto pchnął naprzód. Przywołała dzieci i poszła za tą dorożką. Idąc tak głośno mówiła do siebie: – Takie szczęśliwe ludzie, takie szczęśliwe... Może mi pomogą... Zbawicielu, Zbawicielu miłosierny... Dorożka toczyła się wolno i Judymowa biegnąc co sił, miała ją ciągle przed oczyma. Głowy osób jadących co chwila pochylały się ku sobie. Dwa razy prędzej niż w tamtą stronę Judymowa przebyła odległość między dworcem a mostem. Stanęła na podwórzu stacyjnym mało co później niż dorożka. Właśnie młodzi państwo wysiedli i stali obok, gdy tragarz odbierał z rąk woźnicy dwa kufry. Judymowa nie wiedziała, co pocznie, ale czekała na chwilę, kiedy do tych ludzi przemówi. Dlaczego do nich – nie wiedziała. Istota jej zmieniła się teraz w jeden tylko wybuch woli: przemówi!... Nagle młoda pani rzekła do swego towarzysza po polsku: – Weź od niego numer i chodźmy do sali. Judymowa zachwiała się na nogach. W oczach jej pociemniało. Zbliżyła się do tej pani jak pijana i zaczęła bełkotać wyrazy przeplatane śmiechem, krzykiem i łkaniem: – Pani! Pani! O, moja przenajśliczniejsza... Pani, pani anielska! Nieznajomi z uśmiechem życzliwości zwrócili się do niej. Zamienili ze sobą kilkanaście wyrazów francuskich, a potem żywo i ze współczuciem słuchali bezładnej historii przygód. Szczególnie młoda kobieta wypytywała się ciekawie o wszystko. Judymowa pokazała im bilet i to ich ostatecznie upewniło, że nie mają przed sobą żebraczki ani oszustki. Na rozkaz tej pani tragarz wziął rzeczy z rąk Judymowej i odniósł je na salę razem z walizami. Dzieci dostały po kubku mleka. Wtedy dopiero Judymowa mogła zapłakać. Pani anielska sama przez chwilę miała łzy w oczach. On poszedł z biletem do kasy i siedział tam długo. Wrócił z wiadomością, że wszystko jest dobrze, że na skutek jego reklamacji Judymowa wróci do Amstetten, a stamtąd pojedzie we właściwą drogę, kiedy oni przesiądą się na pociąg idący do Włoch. Sama wzmianka, że się z nimi rozstanie, przejęła Judymową dreszczem. Uspokoili ją obydwoje zapewnieniem, że teraz jej zginać nie dadzą, że zobowiążą konduktorów i władze, aby ją odstawiono na miejsce, do Winterturu. Młoda pani zaczęła pytać się z żywością o rozmaite rzeczy. Między innymi rzekła: – Pani jedzie z Warszawy? – Tak, proszę pani, z Warszawy? – A jakże się pani nazywa? – Nazywam się, proszę paniusi, Judymowa. – Jak, Judymowa? – ze zdumieniem pytała piękna dama, otwierając swe śliczne, błękitne oczy. – Takie nazwisko, proszę paniusi – Judymowa. – To jest – mąż pani nazywa się... jakże? Judym? – Tak, Judym. – Doprawdy? – szepnęła z zaciekawieniem. A może jakim kuzynem męża pani jest doktór Judym, pan Tomasz Judym? – To rodzony brat męża! Brat rodzony! – wołała Judymowa. – To paniusia zna brata? – Tak, znam troszkę – rzekła pani Natalia. Zwróciwszy się do męża, szepnęła: – Czy słyszysz? – Okazuje się, że miałaś wielbicieli ze wszystkich sfer towarzyskich... – rzekł pan Karbowski. – Chciałabym widzieć teraz naszego ambitnego doktorka... – Istotnie, byłoby to ciekawe! Jakby też witał swoją rodzinę podróżującą w tak oryginalny sposób... Sala zaczęła się napełniać. Uderzyły dzwonki, zaszedł przed peron pociąg i Judymowa została usadowiona w klasie trzeciej. Państwo Karbowscy jechali pierwszą. Miało się już pod wieczór. Na stacjach, gdzie zatrzymywano się po kilka minut, młodzi małżonkowie wysiadali ze swego wagonu i przechadzając się po peronie gwarzyli z Judymową, z dziećmi. Pani Natalia interesowała się zdrowiem małej Karolki, która spała niespokojnie na ręku matczynych. Przynosiła jej to wina, to coś do zjedzenia, to jakieś lekarstwo otrzeźwiające. Dała im nieco nadwiędnięty bukiet kwiatów, pół flaszeczki perfum, wachlarz swój – chłopakowi różne wykwintne drobiazgi. Gdy ukazywali się na peronie i chodzili ze sobą, żywo mówiąc, pieszcząc się wzajemnie oczyma, ustami i każdym ich wyrazem, Judymowa nie spuszczała z nich oka. Wargi jej szeptały czułe nazwy, słodkie, prostackie, półludowe spieszczenia, a cała dusza oddychała błogosławieństwem tych dziwnych, prześlicznych postaci. – Żeby cię tak wiecznie chciał twój mąż jak teraz!... – szeptała. – Żebyś mu była zawsze luba... Żeby się w tobie kochał do samej śmierci... Żebyście mieli śliczne, duże, zdrowe, mądre dzieci..: Żebyś je bez bólu wielkiego rodziła... Żebyś nad nimi po nocach łez dużo nie wylewała... Bukiet róż trzymała przyciśnięty do ust i poiła się jego zapachem. Wąchała perfumy z lubością i czcią dla jasnej pani. Ta woń podniecała jej wdzięczność i zamieniała ją na tęskny zachwyt. Każdy ruch pani Natalii Judymowa chłonęła oczyma, śledziła jej postać i widziała ją w źrenicach wtedy nawet, gdy pociąg ruszał z miejsca i biegł wśród wzgórz ozłoconych zachodem słońca. W nocy w Amstetten państwo Karbowscy rozstali się ze swą protegowaną. Zanim wszakże to nastąpiło, konduktor pociągu dążącego w stronę Innsbrucku zajął się nią w sposób tak niesłychanie gorliwy, że ta furia pieczołowitości świadczyła o memento co najmniej pięcioguldenowym. Podróżująca familia ulokowana została w osobnym przedziałku, na klucz zamykanym. Judymowa do takiego stopnia była znużona, że przez całą noc nie mogła zmrużyć oka. Leżała na twardej ławce i wytężonym wzrokiem patrzyła w szybę okienną. Noc była widna, księżycowa. Rozległy horyzont nad ranem zasłoniły góry. Grzbiety ich, z początku okrągłe, coraz bardziej szczerbiły się i biegły wyżej. Judymowa widziała góry pierwszy raz w życiu. Ten widok tak niesłychany dla człowieka z nizin i z miasta był jak gdyby dalszym ciągiem dnia minionego. W duszy jej te widoki i zdarzenia odbijały się gdyby w wodzie i tworzyły tam obraz zadziwiający. Patrzyła przez okno nie na góry, lecz na ten obraz w głębi siebie samej. Serce jej drżało i wzrok wewnętrzny wlepiał się w to cudne skupienie rzeczy. „Co to jest ta ziemia? I czy to ziemia? Kto są ci przepiękni ludzie, których ujrzała tam pod tym miastem bolesnym? I czy to ludzie? Kto jej powiedział, żeby szła za nimi? I...?” Przed tym pytaniem serce jej mdlało i we łzach tonęło. Wtedy w niewysłowionym struchleniu pytała się głębin nocnych, łańcuchów górskich i tego świętego odbicia w samej sobie, odbicia w czymś czułym i wiotkim, jak gdyby w morzu łez. „Kto ich posłał?” Najwyższe szczyty były niby posrebrzone blaskiem księżyca. Ich ostre kły miały teraz łagodny ludzki wyraz. Zdawało się, że dumają, że zamyśliły się i patrzą kamiennymi oczyma w lazur bezchmurny, usiany gwiazdami. I jeszcze zdawało się, że tak samo jak człowiek – nie mogą zobaczyć... Kiedy niekiedy wzrok Judymowej spadał w otchłań gdy pociąg leciał na skalnych gzymsach arlberskiej drogi. Gdzieś w głębi, w przepaści, w niezmiernych szczelinach snuły się białe, zielonkawe piany wód Innu po sennych, śliskich, czarnych głazach. Widoki te nie dziwiły Judymowej. Serce przyjmowało je i cicho, ostrożnie, troskliwie jak drogi skarb, chowało w sobie. Czasami dokoła wagonu roztaczała się głucha ciemność, którą wypełniał dym i łoskot. Judymowa nie wiedziała, co to jest, ale nie czuła lęku. Była tej nocy jakby nad słabością swego ciała i nad wzruszeniem ducha. W pewnej chwili srebrne brzegi szczytów pogasły, jakby je kto zdjął z wyżyny. Coraz bardziej nasuwały się z cienia szare zręby i granie skał, rozdzierając sobą ciemność leżącą w dole. Z wysoka zstępował górski poranek. Jechali tak przez cały następny dzień i całą noc. Znużenie dzieci stało się jakąś tępą omdlałością. W ustach, z braku właściwego napoju, utworzyły im się krosty. Kaszlali wszyscy troje i rzucali się we śnie. W Buchs konduktor austriacki doręczył Judymową szwajcarskiemu, który ironicznym okiem oglądał tych podróżnych. Zrewidowano ich rzeczy, zamknięto znowu w wagonie i ruszyli dalej. W blasku nowego dnia ukazało się wkrótce coś nieziemskiego, coś, na co patrząc Judymowa oczom wierzyć nie chciała: błękitne, zimne, tajemnicze jezioro Walensee. Pierwszy promień zza szczytów wypadający w nizinę ślizgał się na falach, które się chwiały w chłodnym mroku. Ta głębia przezroczysta, a zstępująca w ciemną otchłań, znowu do drżenia zmusiła serce Judymowej. Wydało jej się, że widziała we śnie te wody, że przez nie szła z rozkoszą i że tam na ich dnie kamienistym leży ów sekret święty. Tymczasem brzeg jeziora wygiął się prędko i jakby zamknął przed oczyma błękitną wodę. Pociąg wybiegł na szerokie błonia. Góry znikły i tylko regle świerkowe snuły się w dali. Łąki białe od miodownika, wśród których stały gęsto drzewa owocowe, tworząc jeden sad nieprzejrzany, ciągnęły się jak okiem rzucić. Około godziny jedenastej pociąg stanął w Winterturze. Usłyszawszy tę nazwę Judymowa przelękła się i bała ruszyć z miejsca. Konduktor otworzył drzwi i dał jej znak, żeby się wyniosła z wagonu. Gdy dźwigając swe toboły i dzieci złaziła ze stopni, ujrzała Wiktora, jak przeciskał się wskroś tłumu i szukał ich oczami. Zaraz w złość wpadła. Gdy ich zobaczył i podbiegł, sypnęła od razu: – Gdzieżeś, ty, człowieku, miał rozum, żeby nas w tyli świat!... O, Jezu, Jezu... – A cóżem ci – rozkazywał? Mogłaś nie jechać. Widzisz ją! Powitanie małżeńskie! Od trzech dni przylatuję, jak kto głupi, na każdy pociąg... – Ale, powitanie! Spojrzyjnose, co się z tymi dzieciami zrobiło. W gębach mają jakieś krosty, nawet nie wiem... Masz ty rozum! Jeżeli my nie pomarli w drodze, to prawdziwe zdarzenie. – Takaś znowuż delikatna! I ja przecie jechałem tą samą drogą. Cóżem miał zrobić, skrócić ją czy co? – Ij, stuliłbyś gębę, bo doprawdy... – To ty mi stul gębę, żebym ci na powitanie czego zaś nie ofiarował. Jak ci się nie podoba, to siadaj w kolej i r z n i j, gdzie ci wypada. Wziął na ręce Karolę, tobół pad pachę i wyprowadził ich za peron. Szli jakiś czas w milczeniu po szosie usypanej żwirem. Obok drogi stały domy, przeważnie piętrowe, w małych ogródkach z żelaznymi sztachetami. Każde okno było zasłonięte zieloną żaluzją. Te mieszkanka, jak wszystko dokoła, zdawały się kwitnąć i posiadać w sobie zieleń roślinną. Na ścianach zwróconych ku południowi rozpięte były gałęzie wina, którego szarozielone gronka gęsto między liśćmi zwisały. – Ty masz, Wiktor, jakie mieszkanie? – cichszym głosem spytała Judymowa, – Przecie że mam. – Jedną izbę? – Dwie nieduże i kuchenkę. Ciasne, ale niczego. – Daleko to? – Kawałeczek drogi. Nie bardzo daleko. W istocie, minąwszy kilka ciasnych krzywych uliczek, wprowadził ich wkrótce do sieni szczupłej kamienicy i na schody wąziutkie, czysto umyte a wydeptane tak, że z desek stopni tylko cienka warstwa została. W klatce schodowej panował zaduch, pomimo że wszystkie sprzęty były tam wyczyszczone i błyszczące. Na drugim piętrze Wiktor otworzył drzwi i wpuścił swoją rodzinę do mieszkania. Było istotnie ciasne i niskie tak dalece, że się głową dotykało powały, ale miłe. Obadwa pokoiki były wyłożone drzewem i malowane olejno na kolor błękitny. Aż na środek pierwszej izby lazł ogromny piec z brunatnych kafli. Całą ścianę zewnętrzną zajmowały okna, których w dwu stancyjkach było cztery. Judymowa z uśmiechem patrzyła na ten lokal i doznawała wrażenia, że wcale jeszcze nie wyszła z pociągu, tak bardzo te dwa pudełka wymalowane i lśniące przypominały przedział wagonu. Ale oto w drugiej izdebce dostrzegła łóżko, łóżko pod sam sufit zasłane betami. Zaczęła się co tchu rozbierać. Judym wyszedł do swej fabryki. Dzieci nie chciały iść spać i wybiegły z ojcem na miasto. Tonąc w puchu, Judymowa wodziła oczami po czystych ścianach, po prostych sprzętach, które nie miały na sobie ani jednej plamki, i usiłowała zatrzymać je w miejscu. Wszystko jej w oczach szło, szło, szło bez końca jak wagony. Ściana wysuwała się ze swego miejsca i przechodziła... Krzesło, komoda, szafa, tłumok, leżący na środku pierwszego pokoju wszystko to sunęło dokądś, bez przerwy... Gdy zamykała oczy, żeby usnąć, natychmiast w nich i w głębi mózgu snuły się nieskończone szeregi wagonów. Koła ich stukając pędziły przez całe ciało, przez głowę i piersi, ze drżeniem, z hukiem ż zgrzytem. Ani usnąć, ani odpocząć... Czuła doskonale, jak mija czas, słyszała głosy zewnętrzne, rozumiała, gdzie jest, ale odegnać owego pędu wagonów ani na sekundę nie była w stanie. Z dźwięków ulicznych zajmował ją i nęcił szczególniej jeden. Był to jakby śpiew, jakby wydawanie lekcji czy chóralne odmawianie pacierza przez gromadę dzieci. Judymowa słyszała nie tylko ogólny ton, ale każdy głosik z osobna, wymykający się z harmonii. Było w tym coś wesołego nad wszelki wyraz, coś tak miłego, że nie mogła dać sobie z tym rady. Wstała z łóżka, narzuciła odzienie i czając się w głębi izby zaczęła wypatrywać, skąd te głosy pochodzą. Z drugiej strony wąskiej uliczki na tej samej wysokości były roztwarte okna jakieś dużej sali. Na małych drewnianych stołeczkach siedziało tam kilkadziesiąt, pewno ze czterdzieści sztuk indywiduów w wieku lat od czterech do sześciu. Osoby te gwarzyły, beczały, śmiały się, spierały, swawoliły, ale co pewien czas, na znak dany przez otyłą kobietę w latach, każde ujmowało w ręce szydełko i rozpoczynało pracę. Wtedy to za głosem przewodniczki cały chór, wykonywując szydełkiem każdy ruch, kiwał się i śpiewał ową jakby piosenkę. Judymowa nie rozumiała wyrazów, ale nie mogła się wstrzymać, żeby nie powtarzać płynących dźwięków: Ine stache, Fadeli ume g'schluh': Use ziehe. Abe Loh'... Bawiło ją to i zajmowało do żywego. „Cóż też to może być? myślała. – Szkoła? Ale czyżby kto posyłał do szkoły takie małe berbecie?” Tymczasem w uczelni znowu wybuchały gwary, zabawa, krzyki, gonitwy, a po upływie jakiegoś czasu dawała się słyszeć recytacja: Ine stache... Patrząc na tę swawolę połączoną z robotą, słuchając chóralnego gwarzenia, które nie było jeszcze śpiewem, ale już było rytmem podniecającym do wykonania bez przykrości pracy, doznała dziwnego uczucia. Przytulona do ściany, z oczyma utkwionymi w ten obraz, który miała przed sobą, myślała o czymś, co jej nigdy przenigdy nie przychodziło do głowy. I wnet, ledwie pojęła tę rzecz głęboką i mądrą uczuła w sobie żal śmiertelny. W głowie jej sunęły się wciąż mury, okna, żaluzje, a z oczu leciały łzy rzęsiste. Wzdychała nad sobą i nie tylko nad sobą... Trzymała w sercu bezsilną mękę patrzenia na dzieci swoje rosnące ponad rynsztokiem. Z tej zadumy wyrwało ją gwałtowne stukanie we drzwi. Ktoś ruszał klamką i pukał. Bała się otworzyć, więc jakiś czas siedziała przyczajona, ale gdy dobijano się coraz gwałtowniej, przekręciła klucz w zamku. Wszedł do mieszkania mężczyzna wysoki, w kamizelce, z miną tak nasrożoną i oczami tak wściekłymi, że Judymowa ze strachu aż siadła na krawędzi łóżka. Przybysz zaczął wrzeszczeć i machać rękami. Pokazywał co chwila liście, które trzymał w ręce, ciskał je na podłogę, znowu brał i pchał w kieszeń... Zbliżał się do Judymowej i zadawał jakieś pytania, a gdy ona wciąż jednako skromnie milczała, wrzeszczał coraz głośniej. Używał tak z kwadrans. Wreszcie trzasnął drzwiami i wyszedł. Ledwie Judymowa zdołała oddać się uczuciu szczęścia, znowu wrócił z całymi garściami liści. Kładł je na stole i błyskając białkami oczu, co kilka słów powtarzał: – U se! Nie wiadomo skąd jej taka chęć przyszła, dość że zaczęła ziewać. Osłaniała wprawdzie usta ręką, ale jegomość widział to i doświadczał paroksyzmu furii, bo trząsł się cały i tupał nogami. Przyglądała mu się uważnie, od stóp do głów, poprzysięgając sobie w duszy, że gdyby tak, co daj Boże, drugi raz wyszedł z izby, to już nie głupia otwierać mu drzwi z klucza. W istocie awanturnik wyskoczył krzycząc jeszcze na schodach. Co tchu zamknęła drzwi, położyła się do łóżka i przykryła pierzyną. Tak w półsennym odurzeniu leżała ze dwie godziny, aż ją znowu zbudziło stukanie we drzwi. Był to Wiktor w towarzystwie owego złego Szwajcara i dzieci. Wiktor coś bąkał, ale prędzej dla okazania żonie, jak się to rozmawia po niemiecku, niż dla wyjaśnienia sprawy. – Czegóż ten od nas chce, Wiktor? – spytała Judymowa. – A to nasze dzieci obdarły mu wino. – Co za wino? – Wiesz, oni tu mają winne krzewy na ścianach... Ten b i u r g e r miał calutki front domu pokryty. Przyszedł Franek z Karolą, wzięły i obdarły wszystkie liście, powyrywały badyle ze ziemi. No i trzęsie h a j b a morowe powietrze ze złości. – Po cóżeście wy toto zrobiły? – Wielkie święto, że my liście urwali! – zaperzył się Franek. – Masz mama o co piekło robić... – Ten hajb mówi, że tu już do ciebie przychodził – rzekł Wiktor do żony. – A przychodził. Nawet dwa razy. Gadał sobie coś, ja słuchała. Wygadał, co wiedział, i poszedł. – Ech, już z tym narodem to człowiek nigdy do ładu nie dojdzie. To prawdziwy kryminał ten kraj! Tu o godzinie dziesiątej wieczorem już ci nie wolno we własnym mieszkaniu tupnąć obcasem w podłogę, bo się cały dom zleci. Nie wolno ci rozmówić się z drugim głośniej, nie wolno ci w kuchni trzymać wiązki drzewa, palić ognia, jak wiatr wieje, nie wolno chlusnąć naftą dla podpalenia w piecu, bo zaraz dwadzieścia pięć franciszków kary – diabli wiedzą, co tu wolno... Szwajcar tymczasem wciąż do nich gadał. Judym wytłumaczył żonie, że on się tak dopytuje, po co te dzieci zrobiły mu taką krzywdę, żeby niszczyć dojrzewającą gałąź winną. Kto ich tego nauczył, żeby takimi łotrami być już w dzieciństwie. Sprawa została odłożona do późniejszego czasu, gdyż sam Judym nie rozumiał dobrze, co tamten gada. Wiedział tylko, że z tego mieszkania stanowczo go wyleją i że drugiego w mieście bezwarunkowo nie znajdzie. To go wprawiało we wściekłość. Przeklinał h a j b ó w na czym świat stoi, wymyślał im po polsku i po szwajcarsku. Wreszcie rzekł do żony: – Ja ci otwarcie powiem, że ja tu nie myślę siedzieć. – Gdzie?, – A tu. – Cóż ty znowu gadasz? – Ja r z n ę do Ameryki: – Wiktor! – To jest niewola, nie kraj! Zarabiam tu wprawdzie więcej niż w Warszawie, ale wiesz ty, ile przy Bessemerze płacą w Ameryce? Pisał mi Wąsikiewicz detalicznie. To jest dopiero pieniądz. – Cóż ty mówisz, cóż ty mówisz... – mamrotała. – To my już do dom nigdy... – Do Warszawy? Masz ci! Jakże ja mam wracać? Zgłupiałaś? A zresztą po jakie sto tysięcy diabłów? Myślał chwilę, a później mówił głośno, wstrząsając głową: – Moja kochana, Bessemer jest wszędzie na świecie. Ja idę za nim. Gdzie mi lepiej płacą, tam idę. Mam tu siedzieć w tej dziurze? Nie ma głupich!... W oczach Judymowej wędrowały wciąż ściany, okna i sprzęty. Upadła na poduszki jak bezwładne drewno i osłupiałymi oczyma patrzyła się w malowane deski sufitu, który się z nią dokądś, w nieskończoność, w zaświaty posuwał, posuwał... Tom 02 Rozdział 05